When Bad Guys Meet
by NiceGirlBadVillain
Summary: Joker and Batman are having one of their usual chases. Joker's life is at stake, but Batman won't kill him. What happens when a civilian knocks him into a vat of chemicals? Meanwhile Loki is just waaay too bored. What will happen when a new guy shows up?
1. What just happened?

**This is my first fanfiction, so let me know how badly I suck. In the future I plan to write more slash... not sure who with...**

**WARNING, THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASHY YUMMYNESS! THAT MEANS MAN ON MAN! Exit now if you don't want that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Batman or The Avengers any of the sort, 'cause if I did, I'd be rich by now...**

**~NiceGirl**

* * *

**Chapter One: What just happened?**

* * *

"You wouldn't dare." Joker spat out at his foe.

They were in the middle of one of their typical battles. It came to that point where Joker's life was on the line. But, of course, the masked man wouldn't take a life, not even from someone like the Joker.

Batman glared at him. He knew all too well that the clown was being truthful. The masked vigilante looked closer at the vat of chemicals that the man he loathed was on the edge of. Looked like the chemical inside couldn't decide whether is was a solid or a liquid. One second it would be liquid, the next like gelatin, the next almost plastic. He most certainly couldn't push Joker in.

"He may not be able to, but I can!" shouted a civilian who must have been watching from the sidelines the whole time.

Batman watched in horror as the the civilian, who looked only to be around 17, threw some object at Joker with stunning accuracy. He jumped, trying to catch the object before it hit Joker, but missed it, just barely. It hit Joker, who's eyes were just as wide as Batman's, knocking him backwards. Joker shrieked, and fell into the vat of unknown chemicals.

Being in the chemical was unlike anything Joker had ever experienced before. At first it only felt like water, but then in turned into gelatin around him. before her knew it, he was stuck in a position because it turned into a soft plastic. The clown writhed around until he eventually swallowed a small amount of it. The substance was liquid halfway down, gelatin the other half, and like a rock when it got to his stomach. Even though Joker felt horrible with it in his stomach, he tried his best to 'swim' upwards.

When he finally managed to get his head out of the goo, he gasped for air and looked around. Neither Batman nor the civilian were found. He grunted and pulled himself upwards. He wasn't wet, oddly enough. Joker managed to stand on the edge of the vat again.

"What is that stuff?" He allowed himself to wonder aloud.

All of a sudden, Joker got the weirdest feeling, and before he knew it, he was short! And furry! He tried to speak, but only got out a loud "Ruff!".

He got the weird feeling again and was suddenly very small, with a thousand eyes! He was turning into different animals! Next was an alligator, then a giraffe, then a deer. The speed at which he was changing was rapidly increasing, until he couldn't tell what he was anymore.

The speed kept increasing, and increasing, until-

Joker blinked and was somewhere different. He was human again, but in an unfamiliar place. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy or upset. It appeared that he was in a deserted park. Joker wondered why it would be deserted, because it looked so nice and green. He also noticed that his stomach didn't feel odd anymore, almost as it the weird chemical had gone.

Joker looked around for anyone that might be able to tell him where he was. Nobody. "Guess I have to explore." he mumbled.

* * *

**Okay then... so, be sure to make a review telling me your honest opinion about how I did, and what I could fix. I'll keep working on this story, and hopefully, I'll finish it. That may not sound like an impressive feat now, but to me it will be, because that would mean it's the first story I've finished. Thanks!  
****~NiceGirl**


	2. Joker is a SUPER villain?

**Chapter two! Unsure of how to proceed... so lemme know if it's any good . So here we go, yet again, with the disclaimer and stuff... meh...**

WARNING: Yeah... this story IS going to get a little, uhm, sexy... so I'm warning you now, even though I don't think anything will happen just yet ;)

DISCLAIMER: Yupp. Don't own 'em.

**~NiceGirl**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Joker is a SUPER villain?**

* * *

Joker took a step forward, feeling slightly different in some strange way. It wasn't that he wasn't human, because he was certain that he was now, but rather because he felt more... he searched more a word to describe the feeling. More insane? No, he was already plenty of that. More puzzled? Well definitely, but that wasn't the right word either.

_How do I feel... what is the word! Hmm... I got it! Powerful.  
_

Joker suddenly realized what had happened to him when he swallowed the chemicals. It all made sense to him now! The weird substance he swallowed seem to shape-shift. So since he ingested it, he should be able to also!

Joker loved the idea of being able to turn into whatever he wished. He had enough control over Gotham as it was, and he grinned wide at the thought of being able to morph into a lion whenever he pleased. He laughed quietly, thinking of all the new things he could try.

~Meanwhile~

Loki sighed, bored out of his mind. He was sitting under a beautiful green tree. "It is nice to have this place all to myself..." With a flick of his wrist, ten leaves fell from the tree. They stopped in mid air in front of him, as he examined the leaves.

"I wonder if that's what I really want. To be alone." He winced, realizing what he said.

"Of course it isn't... but maybe it would be nice to have a partner, just to stir up some extra mischief." He assured himself, not wanting to remember what he said first.

~Back to Joker~

"Let's try this out, shall we?" Joker said to himself, excited to explore his newly found powers. He focused on a lion, mighty and strong. The clown blinked and was suddenly smaller. He looked at his hands, which were now paws.

_Not big enough to be a lion's... so I guess I'm a cat... well then... can I talk?_

Joker decided to try, doubtful that it would it actually work. He focused on the word 'Hello' and tried to form it with his feline mouth. Surprisingly it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. "Hello." he said aloud.

"I'm a cat. A talking cat!" He said. "This is quite easy," he admitted, "but can I change back?"

Joker focused again, but harder, and this time on his human form. Sure enough, in the blink of an eye, he was taller. He grinned, looking at his hands just to be sure. They were normal. "I guess I'll have to sneak around as a cat... not a bad idea when I think about it!" He laughed again, and wandered around a bit.

* * *

**Sorry... I know I write short chapters... but at least that means there will be more! So... uh... review please! I might not write another until I get more reviews... and I may publish a story written by my friend! =D  
~NiceGirl**


	3. They Meet

**I got some reviews saying that it was an interesting story, so I'll try my hardest to finish it! On with the crap:**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. SIMPLE AS THAT.  
**

**Warning: It's gonna get slashy. ManxMan.  
**

**~NiceGirl**

* * *

**Chapter Three: They Meet**

* * *

Joker looked at a beautiful teal-coloured fountain in as he sat on a bench. He was really starting to think something wasn't quite right around there, because it was such a beautiful park. He looked all around him, taking in the beauty of it all. But what his gaze drifted to next was more beautiful than the fountain. Well, at least, to Joker.

He saw Loki, sitting in mid-air, hovering and looking way too bored. He quickly focused on being a cat, that was the beautiful man wouldn't see him.

_How can any man be... like that? _Joker thought.

Before now, Joker never really thought about his sexuality. He never questioned if he was gay, bisexual, or anything else, seeing as if he was, it wouldn't really interfere with any his plans. But now, seeing this man there, he definitely knew he was bisexual.

_I must have him. He's going to be mine now._ Joker was very possessive when it came to lovers. At first he was possessive over Harley, but when he found out what a little slut she was, he felt betrayed and talked to her when needed. Apparently they had different ideas on what kind of relationship they were in. Joker was looking for someone he could relate to, and Harley had been that. Harley must have thought he was someone to please him with whatever sexual idea he got.

Joker winced, thinking about Harley, and quickly turned back into a cat.

_I'll over and say 'Hi'. I'll claim him, but not like regular filthy animals do. I'll have to make sure he knows that he is mine._

The oddest thing about Joker was that he always dominant with women, like typical men are, but with men (he had been with a few men before he was turned into what he is now) he was always submissive. So even though possessive, he was submissive with men.

Joker padded over in cat form, careful to make his movements very cat-like and smooth. He looked at Loki with blue cat eyes.

Loki grinned unusually happily at the cat before him. "Well aren't you special? You have blue eyes." He looked around for anyone, his face very solemn, but when his gaze returned to the clown in disguise, it softened once more.

Joker meowed and purred, rubbing up against his legs. Then his sides and back._  
_

"You are claiming me, aren't you? And you're not really a cat either..." Loki noticed, looking at Joker less softly.

Joker crawled into his lap and turned into a human again. "Maybe. Maybe not." He grinned deviously and kissed Loki deeply.

Loki's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He knew he could just shove him off and leave, but he felt a strange sense that he'd regret it if he did. Loki eventually closed his eyes and his tongue made its way into Joker's mouth.

Joker gently put his legs around Loki's waist, loving the kiss. He reached up and ran his hands through Loki's long hair. _He has long hair like I do... mmm._

They would've stayed that way until they were gasping for breath, but unfortunately a loud THUD broke them apart. They both stood up, and looked towards the noise, only to see the Hulk.

"Oh great..." Loki mumbled, preparing himself for battle.

Joker giggled. "Friend of yours?" He asked flirtily.

"Ha! Not even close." Loki replied.

"Then I'll help you out a little." Joker said, pulling out a knife.

Loki liked where this was heading.

* * *

**Rah! After almost an hour of typing up and editing this chapter, I've finally done it! Be sure to review. I worked really hard on it, and in my opinion is the best chapter so far. Let me know what you think and what I could fix! Thanks! **

**P.S. I now have a Loki cursor :3**

**~NiceGirl**


	4. Battle

**I'm gonna do this! I'm gonna focus and plan! And you all are going to be proud, god dammit. Just kidding, I know you're going to be proud =D I really am trying hard, so bear with me. And to my dear friend La'Kevin, I'll add in the Cap for you ;D  
**

**Sorry for the wait on this one, I was on vacation for a whole week, not to mention that I got a bit of writer's block... so, thanks everyone who's reviewed and even just READ it to begin with... I love you all =')**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah...**

**Warning: Slash. ManxMan.**

* * *

Joker didn't much like the looks of the gigantic green man, but he thought he may be able to go up against who came next. Captain America. The Cap ran into the park after the Hulk.

_ Who is this clown? _Captain America thought, looking Joker over. _He looks like he has just escaped from the circus! He's obviously with Loki though, I can tell. But he has a knife... why a_ knife?

"Hulk smash magic man and clown!" Hulk roared, lumbering over and slamming a giant green fist down where Loki should have been. Loki had teleported, leaving Joker to find a way out by himself.

Joker thought quickly, and jumped out the way of Hulk's other fist. He rolled on the ground and sprung back up, looking all around him, waiting for the next attack.

"Hulk, you take Loki!" Captain A shouted over to his green partner. The Cap looked over in the direction Joker dove to and saw him. He sprinted towards the clown, set on getting answers from him.

Joker grinned wildly, seeing his opponent run towards him. What he didn't expect was a sheild flying towards his head at a rapid speed. Luckily he was paying enough attention move his head, and he watched as the sheild flew back to the Cap again.

"Who are you, clown?" He asked, staring at him, wondering what he was capable of.

"Why, I'm the Joker! Don't tell me you've never heard of me." He said, his smile growing a bit wider.

Joker knew he was somewhere different, but he didn't know he was in a completely different universe. He thought he was merely in a different state. But even so, if he was in a different state, people all across America knew him, and were terrified.

"I haven't. You must be new. We're the Avengers, and we're here to stop you and Loki." The Cap said, throwing his sheild again.

Joker almost got hit with it this time. Anger flared up inside him, and he hurled a knife at the Cap.

Lucky for Captain America, his sheild came flying back in time to stop the knife, sending it ricocheting to the ground.

Meanwhile, Hulk and Loki were having a very usual battle. Loki would toy around with Hulk, much like how Joker would toy around with Batman.

Loki had ten duplicates of him run around and confuse Hulk whilst he sat in a tree nearby, yawning.

Hulk roared with rage, and got dizzy from everything that the duplicates were doing. He toppled into the tree, sending Loki to the ground.

"Great doing, you big oaf!" He yelled, teleporting yet again to the sidelines.

Hulk roared again and flung his fists around dizzily, not knowing at all where Loki was.

Loki shook his head. _I swear, he's almost as oafish as Thor! No doubt those two clashed heads... _he thought to himself, getting rather bored and frustrated.

Joker decided it was time to end the battle. He didn't want to deal with the sheild-weilding moron at the moment. He took hold of the light green flower on his suit, getting ready to spray some of his signature 'Joker venom' into the air.

"Alright, well this is getting tiresome. Hey," Joker paused, hoping he was saying the right name. "Loki... might wanna hold your breath for this trick." He grinned.

Loki wasn't listening or paying any attention at all to anything that either Joker or Captain America were doing. Until Joker said his name. He turned, getting a feeling he should do what the possisive clown said. He watched, and waited to see what Joker was going to do.

Joker squeezed the flower, and it spurted gas into the air. Joker was immune to it, so didn't bother moving at all. He took pride in watching his victims suffer.

The Cap thought quickly and yelled to Hulk, "Hold your breath and get out of here!" The Cap didn't know what it was, but he assumed it was lethal, and did the safe thing by running out.

Loki took a gulp of air and teleported into a gazebo on the far side of the park, where he was sure he would be safe from the fumes.

It looked like the battle was over- for now. Although, there were still very many questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

**I did it! I finished the chapter! I'm so proud of myself, and especially happy with all the support I'm getting. I don't think I'm the best writer ever, in fact, I KNOW I'm not, but it helps my self-esteem (which is... uh... low... ) when people say my story's good. So leave me a reveiw and tell me how I did. BE HONEST. Alrighty! See you next chapter!**

**~NiceGirl**


End file.
